Some Things Are Worth Waiting For
by Smiji1998
Summary: When Donna gets fired, a rift opens up between her and Harvey. He tries to fix things, to close the situation, but she isn't making it easy, and neither is their complicated past. What will the future hold for them?
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a story about Harvey and Donna. I own nothing, blah de_**_ blah. Oh, and I know I don't have the di__alogue between them right at the start, but I've been really busy so I din;t have time to get it word for word!_

_Please review! This is my first fanfic I'm eve considering continuing past 2 chapters, so let me know what you think!_

* * *

Chapter One - The Other Time

This was the third time he'd been to her apartment. Only a week after he had let her go. A week after the mock trial. A week after he had tried to defend her. He was the first person from Pearson Hardman who had seen her since the mock trial. Not even Rachel had come to visit. Well, to be fair to her, that was to be expected, seeing as she had been called away to Los Angeles when her mum and younger brother were hit by a car 6 days before.

He was just stood there, leaning against his car, in front of her apartment block. She was on her way out to yoga, and she was already running late, but as she kept walking away, he waved at her. She kept on walking, walking away from him, from the memories, and she didn't turn back.

She couldn't stop thinking about him all through yoga. She was angry with him, extremely upset, but even so she couldn't help but hope he was still there when she got back.

He was not.

She went out again the next morning: out for coffee with a few of her old friends from before the time she worked at the DA's office, from before she met Harvey, or Cameron Dennis, or Mike, or Rachel, or Louis or Jessica. Before things started to go wrong.

He was there of course, looking at the magazines in the stand 5 metres from her door. As she walked past, he said "Donna", and she swung around to face him.

"In all the years that we worked together, you've come round to my apartment exactly twice. The god-awful dinner party and the other time. Now you've come around here the same number of times in only 2 days. What the hell are you doing here now?" She asked angrily, though she was struggling not to flash back to the memory of "the other time". That had been a memory which they had both tried their hardest to black out for the sake of professionalism.

"First of all, I happened to enjoy that dinner party" he said jokingly, hoping that she would play along, though more in desperation than in expectation. "And secondly..." he started, before she cut him off.

"Oh, how like you to make a joke at a time like this! And to ignore the other time! You know, I wish you hadn't stuck up for me at the mock trial. Everyone thinks I'm in love with you even though I clearly am not" She looked at the expression on his face, the expression that always told her that he thought she wasnt being very truthful. "Oh my god Harvey, you don;t actually think that I'm in love with you do you? I love you like a brother, or a cousin who you can't wait to see at Christmas but then you can't wait to see them leave. Well, guess what Harvey! Christmas is over for us! I am not in love with you! You even thinking that is childish and pathetic, just like you!" She shouted as she stormed away.

She didn't see him again that day, as he knew better than to persue her. She stayed out for most of the day: after coffee, she went shopping. Nothing like the good old fashioned shoe-therapy to help a woman's problems. She ate out, grabbing a salmon bagel from a street vendor. She did her best to forget about that morning, but it was ard, even for her.

She got back home at about 4:00pm, intending to look at some more jobs on the internet, but before she did, she tried on all her new clothes. There was the new autumn coat, the ballgown for when she next went to the ballet or opera, and, of course, the new shoes.

After she had finished, she opened her vast closet to put everything away. As she pulled open the doors, she gasped. Right in the middle of her closet, at eye level, was a simple but ever so elegant bouquet, with a single, beautiful red rose in the middle, the colour gradually paling to the white roses framing the flowers. They were attatched by a simple red ribbon, with a small envelope on a small silver card holder. She quickly opened the envelope, carefully studying the elegant, handwritten message inside. The three simple words it said:

"Donna, I apologise. H"

Suddenly, she was whisked away into the corridors of her memory.

***5 Years Previously***

"Harvey, you really need to stop buying me drinks. I've got to get to work tomorrow, and I need to get home, and I need to go to bed, and I need to be awake at some point..." she trailed off, as he poured her another glass of wine. They were in a bar, celebrating Harvey's promotion to Junior Partner. He'd been after the promotion for years now, and at long last Jessica saw past his arrogance and had finally promoted him. It was also something to do with how they had finally got Daniel Hardman to leave the firm, giving Jessica the job as managing partner.

"I'm sure your boss will be fine to see you come in late, especially seeing as he has o plans to be in until at least 10 tomorrow" Harvey smiled drunkenly. "Besides, it's his fault you happen to be out here tonight isn't it! It's been so long since you and I have gone out anywhere, just us two, to celebrate anything, so we may as well enjoy it whilst it lasts!"

She knew that how celebratory he was feeling was easily shown by how smart he looked. If he was still wearing his full suit, then there would maybe be one drink. Lose the jacket and it's 2 drinks. When the tie gets loosened, and he undoes his top button, there goes the 3rd drink. When he gets rid of the tie altogether, then it's 4 drinks. When the vest goes, its 5. But now, he had got rid of his tie, vest, and jacket, and he had rolled up his sleeved and had even undone his shirt enough so there was a little bit of chest hair showing. This was definately unexplored territory. However, she had also been drinking a lot, so she could barely keep the scale in her head.

"Harvey, it's 1 in the morning" she complained tiredly. "Just let me go to bed already."

"Fine, but at least let Ray drive you home" he said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and texting Ray.

"Okay bossy" she said, poking his nose sharply, making him jump.

When Ray arrived 5 minutes later, they both got in to the back of the Mercedes. She was wearing his jacket and waistcoat, whilst he had his tie around his head. "Donna's place please Ray" he said, stumbling over his words slightly. She didn't bother with a seatbelt, which was a big mistake. As Ray went round a sharp corner, she was thrown across the seats, with her head in Harvey's lap. The both snorted and laughed uncontrollably in sync. They didn't stop until the car pulled to a stop outside Donna's apartment block. Ray opened the door, as Harvey pulled Donna to her feet and carried he up the stairs. He unlocked the door, then sang as he swung her, giggling wildly around the living room.

She was still in his arms when she put her finger to his lips and abruptly ended the song. "You are surprisingly sexy when you aren't in that bloody suit" she said, alcohol spurring her on, making her more confident.

"And you are a hell of a lot braver when you've had a few glasses of scotch" he said, matter-of-factly. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"That depends, what are you thinking?" she asked quizically.

"I'm thinking about thinking" he said drunkenly, with a philosophical expression on his face.

"I'm thinking about you" she said abrubtly, following up with a kiss on his lips before he had time to process the words. He placed her down carefully on the sofa, lying so he wasn't crushing her. She was being playful with him, hooking her fingers in the belt loops of his trousers, pulling her closer. She rolled over, pulling them both down onto the floor. She broke off the kiss for a second to whisper "Bedroom" softly in his ear. She stood up, pulling him up with her, as she playfully took his hand and pulled him through the door to her bedroom. He slammed the door shut behind them.

***The Morning After***

Lying tangled in her sheets, she woke up slowly, her head banging with her usual hangover headache. She groaned softly, as her memories of the night before slowly started coming back to her. Going out for drinks with Harvey, falling over in his car, him carrying her up the stairs, and them dancing to the drunken songs they sang together. Then came the memories of the kiss, and of what happened afterwards. She groaned again, louder this time, as she slowly came to realise that it wasn't just her sheets she was tangled up in. There was someone else in her bed too: she had her head on his chest, his fingers entwined in her hair, their legs tangled together. "Crap" she muttered under her breath, as she quickly disentangled herself, then went to her closet to pull on some pyjamas and take some paracetemol. It was 5 in the morning after all. She went to her sofa, where she caught a few more hours sleep rather than go back to her bed.

When she woke up again, at about 7 o'clock, she went into the kitchen to grab a banana for her breakfast. Looking at the fridge door, she noticed a small yellow post-it note stuck there. "Take the day off. H" it said, written in an ornate script which she had recognised as Harvey's. She went back into her room, and sure enough, all trace of him was gone. Not even a sock or his tie remained, so she crawled back into bed and slept like a baby.

At 10:00am, she woke up again, fully refreshed. She went and had a shower, then opened her vast closet, where she pulled on an old, baggy cable-knit jumper, skinny jeans and boots, then went for a walk in the park to clear her head.

***Present Day***

She could remember that night, well, morning really, like it was yesterday. Only now she couldn't go for a walk in the park in the mornings, because he would be outside, waiting for her. She hated what he had done to her, and she hated how needy her was being. But the other day, she had told him a massive lie. The biggest lie she had ever told anyone, ever. And that included the lie that she had told Rachel, saying that nothing had ever happened between her and Harvey. It was an even bigger lie than not telling him about that memo.

She told him she didn't love him. That was a lie.

* * *

What do you think so far? I'm looking at having a new chapter or two up by next Monday, but thats not a definite thing yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Week After

It was now a week after she had admitted to herself that she loved Harvey. He'd been outside her apartment every morning, of course, but she didn't talk to him. Whenever she got back to her apartment, she found a bouquet in her closet. It got more and more elegant as every day went by, and 7 days later, there were now beautiful lilies, but also handpicked flowers of some description, pleasantly pungent. There had been a handwritten card everyday as well.

"Come back. H"

"Don't leave me alone. H"

And now: "Please. I miss you. H".

She was finding it hard, so very hard to say no to him, to keep on ignoring him every single day, and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold out very much longer. She decided that tomorrow was to day. The day she would finally speak to him again. She couldn't tell him she loved him, of course, but she decided that she would take him out for coffee at a coffee shop on 38th Street that she loved so much, mainly because she had trained the people there to get her order exactly right.

She had been texting and calling Rachel of course, and now that her mum and brother were on the mend, she was coming back to town that afternoon. She hadn't told Rachel about her feelings for Harvey, as she knew it was a face-to-face matter. Rachel's plane had taken off a few hours ago, and she would be arriving at the airport in the next hour. Donna had volunteered to go and pick her up in the car she had acquired in the last week: the keys mysteriously turning up in her pocket after she had last talked to Harvey. She knew she shouldn't take advantage of the fact that he was being so kind to her, but she couldn't afford to keep taking taxies everywhere forever, and the Lamborghini was very pretty.

She quickly packed her handbag, and walked downstairs to get in the car. As she roared away in it, having much more fun than she knew she should be having, she caught a glimpse of a man in a 3-peice suit, with perfectly coifed hair and a plain, but obviously expensive, red tie, dimple slightly too far to the left. But the man didn't have Harvey's face. It wasn't him. She sighed as she turned back to face the road. She drove quickly to the airport, going as fast as the traffic would let her.

When she arrived half an hour later than planned, Rachel was sitting at a cafe, sipping on a coffee in a take-away cup. "I'm so sorry I'm late" Donna said, as she sat on the chair opposite Rachel. "I was busy and I didn't realise what the time was..." she trailed off, as she had a look at Rachel. She was wearing baggy joggers and an old hoodie, teamed up with army boots. She had red rims around her eyes and there were streaks of tears running down her face. "What happened?" Donna asked softly, her face taking on an expression of deep sympathy.

"I got a call just as I was going through passport control" she said, stumbling over her words slightly. "Someone messed up Jack's prescription and gave him way too much of something or other. He fell back into a coma 2 hours after I left the hospital, and he died half an hour ago." She descended into hysterical tears, barely able to breathe. Donna walked round the table, then pulled Rachel to her feet.

"Come on. I'll take you home. Or, if you want, you can stay at my place for a while" she said, slipping her arm around her back and half-pulling her towards the car. She opened the door for Rachel to climb in, and then she walked around and strapped herself in the driver's seat. "If you want me to, I can let people at the firm know. I'll go and tell Jessica, and Mike, and Harvey" she said, hesitating slightly before mentioning Harvey's name. Any other time, Rachel would've picked up on this, but under the circumstances, it was extremely understandable that she didn't.

They drove back in silence. When they were about 10 minutes away from Rachel's apartment, Rachel said "Can I stay at yours please? Just for a couple of nights. I can't handle going home right now."

"Of course. I can go over and quickly pack a bag for you if you want."

"That will be lovely." And with that, Rachel turned back to staring out of the window as the rain tumbled down. They quickly drove to Donna's apartment, and Rachel settled down onto the sofa nicely.

"I wont be 10 minutes" Donna said, as she drove away to Rachel's apartment. She grabbed a small backpack and started stuffing it with comfortable clothes: jeans, sweatshirts, t-shirts etc. As she was about to leave, she noticed something about the backpack. And a couple of the sweatshirts. And a few of the t-shirts. She noticed that these were not the sort of things which Rachel owned.

She walked into her apartment, seeing Rachel on the sofa with a half empty bottle of scotch in her hand. It had been full when she left.

"I have a question." She said quizzically.

"Shoot" was Rachel's reply.

"When exactly were you going to tell me about you and Mike? Don't look so surprised: I know this is his backpack, and it is now full of his clothes, and I believe I can smell his aftershave on a few of them." She had always been good with reading people, especially people she knew well. Like the time she knew that Harvey had been told to fire Mike because his tie wasn't tied exactly how it normally was.

"We weren't going to tell anyone until well after I got back. But I don't want to talk about me and Mike. I want to talk about you and Harvey" she said, the alcohol making her sound like a teenager who found out about who her friend fancies.

"There is nothing going on between me and Harvey" Donna said, her face showing none of her true emotions.

"Come off it Donna. You couldn't afford that Lambo, and you certainly weren't given it by your family. Plus, the bouquets of expensive flowers, and the handwritten notes. Since when does Harvey handwrite notes, and since when has he ever apologised for anything, ever? Somethings going on, and I want to know" she said tipsily, the smell of the alcohol on her breath.

Donna said nothing, just grabbing the bottle from her hand and taking a large gulp. She never had liked the taste, but it had been next to that morning's flowers. She followed that gulp down with another, then another, draining the bottle in less than 10 seconds. "I propose we get drunk. Very drunk" she smirked, a mischeivous expression on her face.

By eleven, Rachel was passed out drunk on the floor of the living room, with Donna practically unconcious on the sofa. They hadn't talked about Harvey, or Mike, not even about Pearson Hardman. She couldn't remember what they had talked about, but she was sure she wouldn't regret any of the conversation in the morning. She felt her mind fall into an even more sleepy state than it had been a second ago. That was the only warning. She slipped into unconciousness, her mind going back into an ancient memory...

***5 Years Ago***

After that night, after her day off, their routine went back to normal, like nothing had ever happened. She came in early, he came in an hour late, having forgotten some brief. She had it ready to give to him, and as ever, she had a sarcastic comment about him breezing in late, or something like that anyway. He went to his office, she left the intercom on, they kept up appearances, like nothing had ever happened. But that was just on the surface. They could both feel the tension between them, even though it wasn't visible to anyone else. No-one could tell that anything was different. But it was.

They never talked about it. They were careful with their words, so there was no chance of offence to the other. It wasn't until six months later when they had secured a multi-billion dollar company as a client that they even enjoyed a glass of wine together again. They sat in his office for hours, just chatting on the sofa. He had taken off his jacket and hung it on the back of his desk chair. She made jokes, he laughed. He told funny stories about his childhood, she would giggle and snort. They put on a record, 1812 Overture by Tchaicovski. Even after all these years, he could still surprise her with his ever changing music tastes. One day it was The Cure, the next Swan Lake. They swung around the room, dancing and laughing their head off.

But this time, when she said she needed to go home, he didn't get in the car with her. They weren't quite back then. They were still being careful, not talking about anything that had happened. Neither of them mentioned it until 3 years later, at that god-awful dinner party.

***The Dinner Party***

It was only the third dinner party she had ever hosted, and already it was going wrong. The Hendricksons from upstairs had to back out, due to some wierd stomach bug. There was only meant to be 3 couples there: her and James, the Hendricksons and Louis and his date. She had bought the exact amount of food needed for six people, and she hated to see expensive food go to waste, so she called Harvey and told him to come and bring a date. He turned up late of course, over half an hour after Louis. He had a bottle with him of course: a nice, expensive bottle of champagne. He wore one of his favourite suits: a charcoal grey one with a blue tie. He'd shown up with the standard pretty blonde in tow: a girl called Georgia, who was obviously way too young for him. She hated Georgia on sight.

It was three hours later, after all the food had gone and they had all drunk themselves merry, that the topic of conversation changed to the last time Harvey had been over. Unknowingly, Louis had commented on the fact that Harvey seemed vaguely familiar with the apartment.

"Donna, wheres the toilet?" he asked, and both Donna and Harvey pointed towards the door on the other side of the room. Upon seeing this, he said "You seem like you know your way around this place Harvey", then he walked out of the door.

"How did you know that Harvey?" James asked, a slightly suspicious expression on his face.

Harvey's memories of that night flooded back to him: the night he had tried so very hard to stamp out of his memory. He saw Donna shake her head slightly, knowing that she didn't want him to say anything. "I'm her boss. I came over to check on the Cambridge-Boxford briefs. Must've been, ooh, about 3 years ago now."

"Coming on four years, actually" Donna butted in, making it seem like a random piece of trivia.

"I could have sworn it was 3 years ago, because it was at the same time as Jessica hired her new assistant, and now Jessica's complaining that she's had to put up with that woman for three years, or something like that. But never mind, I guess we just remember it differently." He gave her one of their inside joke winks, and the conversation had returned to whatever it had been about before.

Before Harvey and Donna had fully recovered from them being almost found out, Louis came back from the bathroom. "I heard you talking about those briefs. Has Mike finished proofing them yet? Because I really need to get them filed by tomorrow evening, or tuesday morning at the absolute latest."

He had done it again. Louis Foot-In-Mouth Litt. He had ruined everything. James withdrew his arm from around Donna's back. "What really happened Donna?" he asked, his words coming out slightly strained. "I deserve the truth."

So the truth is what she told him.

He collected his things and left less than an hour later. She hadn't seen him since.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been away and without WiFi for a week! Please rate and review!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Coffee Morning

"Remind me, why the hell did we ever do that?" Rachel groaned, hair in a complete mess. She stretched slowly, her neck being stiff after spending the night on the floor. It was 8 in the morning, and they both slowly remembered about passing out in the living room earlier that morning.

"It was your idea" she smirked, as she pulled herself up off the sofa and walked to the kitchen. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Anything with jam" Rachel called, standing up and walking into Donna's guest room.

Donna put some bread in the toaster, then flicked the kettle on. She was glad that Rachel was gone for a couple of minutes, as she needed some time alone to think. She still planned to finally talk to Harvey, even though Rachel staying complicated things a bit. She called Mike, telling him what had happened with Rachel's brother. She also asked him if he would be OK with looking after Rachel for a couple of hours that morning, to which he had said something along the lines of "Louis is out at the tennis club today and has asked me to join him. I'm sure I could get out of it." He agreed to telling people at the firm, and to come and comfort her whenever he could.

She was so engrossed in thinking about what to say to Harvey that she didn't notice when Rachel walked in, pulled the toast out of the toaster and put some jam on it. "Do you have any plans for today?" Rachel asked, jolting Donna out of her trance.

"Um, well, I have a couple of things I need to take care of, but Mike is coming over in about 5 minutes, and I won't be gone for that long" she said, before going to get ready. She had a quick shower before getting dressed in jeans, boots and a knitted jumper. On her way out of the door, she bumped into Mike.

"Hey Donna. Is there a reason why Harvey's stood outside?" He asked.

"No idea to be honest, but if I find out, I'll let you know." She walked out of the door, and down the stairs. Outside her block, as ever, Harvey was leaning against his car, hands in pockets with a slightly forlorn expression on his face. This changed, however, when she walked up to him and said "We need to talk."

Silently, he opened the car door and let her in. He walked round the other side and got in, telling Ray "You know where to go."

As they pulled away, Harvey asked "Whats Mike doing at your apartment? I mean, I've only been there a couple of times and we've known eachother for 10 years now"

"Rachel's mum and brother were recovering fine, but someone messed up Jack's meds and he went back into a coma. He died a couple of hours later. Rachel can't handle going home right now so she's staying at mine for a few days, and I need Mike to keep an eye on her whilst I'm out" she said, staring at the seat in front of her.

"Thats awful" was Harvey's reply, as he bowed his head slightly. "Should I speak to her? Maybe send some flowers?" he asked. It was rare that he was displaying any emotion at all, as it violated one of his main principles: "I'm against having emotions". Harvey and Jack had been reasonably good friends: Harvey even gave a speech at his wedding and Jack had been there at Harvey's dad's funeral.

"I think it's best if I pass on your condolences, but I would appreciate it if you could explain to Jessica that she will need a few more days off"

As she said this, Ray pulled up opposite the coffee shop. They walked inside in silence. They ordered their coffees, then sat on a table in the back corner of the room, where noone would hear them talking. It was in the morning of a working day, so the coffee shop was practically empty. They drank in silence, the tension between them getting so tangible that one of them would have to break it soon, and Donna was damn well sure that it wasn't going to be her.

"So how have you been?" Harvey asked eventually.

"Alright, I guess. Not been up to much" she said disinterestedly." Thanks for the car by the way. Not ostentatious at all" she added like an afterthought.

"I had it lying around somewhere, and I thought that the red would help it to blend in with all the yellow cabs and the black town cars" he smirked. She was surprised when she smirked too.

It felt so easy for her to fit right back into their old banter, their old jokes, an how they used to insult eachother jokingly. They had, effectively, been in a relationship for the last 13 years, and the way they celebrated the highs and struggled through the downs showed just how close they were. They had always trusted eachother: if not completely then enough to stick together thruhg thick and thin. But then came the memo, and she broke his trust. First by not telling him, then by destroying it. It had shattered their worlds, for they were two halves of one whole, and they couldn't be themselves without the other.

"What the hell are we doing Harvey?" she asked, sounding exasperated.

"What do you mean?" came his reply.

"What are we doing this for? Why are we even in this mess in the first place? And don't say it's because I scratched your Miles Davis and it's karma's payback"

"You know, I could've replaced that so easily, but I didn't. You want to know why? That scratch makes it unique. You scratched it, and it is a perfect reminder of how things used to be for us. You know, before you were fired, before the memo, before Hardman came back, before Mike, before we became Senior Partner, before anything which matters now. Things are complicated. It's going to be hard to convince Hardman that you were trying to protect the firm." He stopped abruptly, studying her eyes to search for what she was thinking.

All that was running through her head was how to tell Harvey that she loved him, but instead she asked "You know how sad that sounds right? Can I get you anything? Tissue, water, tampon?" she joked, reminicing about when he had almost fired Mike, and the conversation they had had afterwards.

"What can I say? I was overwhelmed with a wave of emotion I didn't see coming" he smiled. "But what can I say? The last time I felt an emotional wave that big was when I was told I had to fire Mike. Now, it's more like excitement than sorrow or annoyance"

"Excitement? About what?" she asked, a quizzical expression on her face.

"I've talked Jessica into giving you your job back!" He smiled his special 'Specter Smile' which he prided himself on using only when he was really happy.

"Awesome!" she exclaimed, her teeth showing in a smile. "But I have conditions" she added seriously.

"And those would be...?" he asked, trailing off at the end.

"Well, number one is I get to keep the Lambo. Two is I get a bonus. A big one. And three, I get to fire the temp and burn his filing system" she said mischevously, counting down on her fingers as she listed off another demand. To his credit, Harvey did nod at every condition, even going so far as to smile at the thought of the last one.

"Done! There is a couple of issues with that though. Firstly, the temp is a firm-assigned one so he can't really be fired, but you can remove him from your cubicle. And, somewhat more importantly, you can't burn a system. However, if you want, we can sneak in after hours and set fire to his filing cabinet?"

"Sounds like a plan. I'll be in on Tuesday" she smiled.

She had a bit of what she wanted: her old job back, and a bonus, and the opportunity to spend a late night at the office with Harvey. But she still hadn't got onto the main issue on today's agenda: telling him about her feelings, when he checked his watch and said "Crap, I've got to run. Client's been stuck with Louis for an hour now, so he's probably hung or shot himself. Ray can take you home, I'll get a cab." And with that, he walked quickly out of the door and whistled for a taxi. One pulled up, and he climbed in. The cab drove away.

She left about a minute later, ecstatic about her job but annoyed that their conversation had been cut short. However, she was still smiling as Ray pulled up opposite her apartment. She noticed that Mike's bike was still parked outside, chained to the fence. She assumed that he didn't realise that the reasonable rich or at the very least well off people who he normally associated with would never live in areas where a bike like his would be stolen. She walked upstairs, and went straight through her unlocked front door, calling out "I'm back!", before hooking her bag and coat on a coat rack by the front door.

She walked straight into the kitchen, seeming as if she didn't notice Rachel lying on the couch with a topless Mike on top of her. He got up silently, and picked up his shirt, tie and jacket without making a noise. Rachel helped him to do his buttons up a quickly as possible, before pulling his tie over his head. They thought they had gotten away with it, but Donna then said "You can use my spare room if you want: the double bed is a hell of a lot bigger than that couch".

Mike sighed as he pulled his jacket, whilst Rachel sat sheepishly on the couch. "I've got to head back to the office, but I'll be back as soon as I'm done with proofing those bloody briefs" he said, before pecking Rachel on the cheek and walking out the front door.

Donna had stayed in the kitchen throughout this, so nobody saw the tear roll down her face as she thought about how much she wanted to be Rachel, and how much she wanted Mike to be Harvey, and how much she wanted her couch to be the one in Harvey's office, or even better, one of the couches in his condo.

She needed Harvey, and she needed him badly.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this one is a bit diffrent, but I had to get a bit of the story from Harvey's side in. And I know it's smaller than the other chapters, but please review!**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Harvey

He missed her. So much, it felt like a hole had been ripped out of him. Her laugh, her smile, her sarcastic tone and gestures. He felt alone without her by his side. So it was a huge relief for him when she agreed to come back to work. He walked to his car smiling for the first time in weeks, and as he was on his way to the meeting with a client, he thought back over their 13 years together, and how great she made him feel. But it reminded him that the higher you are, the harder you fall. The memo incident wouldn't have affected them this much if it had happened even a few years earlier. They'd gone through so much together that they couldn't work without the other, but they had been forced to, and it had damn near killed them both.

He waltzed into the office at about 6 o'clock, having been forced to play golf, then monopoly, just to please a client. There was a confidence in his walk that couldn't be matched. He walked to Jessica's office as she was drinking tea, and said "I just closed Jacob Moore", and sat down in one of Jessica's armchairs. He smiled in her direction, before continuing "And Donna's coming back".

"Thats great news Harvey. But how the hell did you convince her after what you did to her?" she asked, sipping on her tea.

"Well, it was sort of us more than me. At the end of the day, you are the one who fired her." Jessica nodded her head. "She gets to keep a few bits and bobs, she gets a big bonus, and she gets to fire my incompetent temp." He intentionally left out the bit about sneaking back into the office after hours and burning the filing cabinet. He knew that Jessica wouldn't approve of that bit, even if it did help.

"I do have some bad news though" he continued. "Rachel's brother Jack died yesterday, and she's pretty distraught. Donna asked me to ask you if they can both stay off another few days, just until Tuesday. You know, so Rachel can get back on her feet. Also, I think Mike wants to sue the hospital who messed up Jack's pills pro bono, so he's probably going to fly out for a few days"

"Thats awful, but of course they can have the time off, and I'm more than happy to let Mike go, providing it's around the time of the funeral. I know you can't cope without him for any more than a week. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and find Hardman and get him up to speed on a few things" And with that, she swept out of the office, walking quickly but without haste.

He got up and left too, walking to his office. His temp, whatever his name was, accosted him right before he stepped through the door, stepping in front of him. As he opened his mouth to speak, Harvey cut in, saying "If you stop me from walking through this door, I will personally make you clean every single one of my records and put it back in the exact same spot. If I find a single one with a scratch in it, however small, I will hunt you down and you don't want that to happen". His temp walked away hurriedly, looking like he was about to piss himself. Harvey smirked as he went through his door into his office. He loved the view of Manhattan at night: the city that never sleeps. He walked over to his desk and draped his jacket over his chair. He poured himself a glass of whiskey, and stood by a window, staring into the distance, lost in his thoughts.

He saw people bustling about below, their insignificant lives only crossing with Harvey's when he descended his tower and joined them, even for just the few metres walk to his car. Their problems never troubled him, for he was above it all. So very high above, observing their movements. He was the king of the castle, and Donna was his queen. His ever-present, witty, sarcastic, loving, caring, trustworthy sidekick.

She was there when she needed him. She was how he needed her. A friend to laugh at his jokes. A friend to confide in. A shoulder to cry on. But she was so much more to him. They were Harvey and Donna, like Batman and Robin, or Simon and Garfunkel.

His thoughts were interrupted by Mike, who sauntered in, saying "Boxton briefs PROOFED!" as he clicked and slammed the folder down on his desk.

"Did you honestly just click at me?" Harvey asked, turning around to face Mike. "Tell me you didn't just click at me"

"Er, I did click, but it was to emphasize my point. Like when Jessica starts talking to you and she points at you like this" he said, pointing at Harvey.

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn" said Harvey, starting their movie quote battle. "But go ahead, make my day"

"You talkin' to me?" was Mike's reply, with a slight twang in his accent.

"What we have here is a failure to communicate" Harvey threw back, putting his glass down on his windowsill.

"I'm mad as hell, and I'm not going to take this anymore!" Mike said, starting to storm out of the door.

"Shane. Shane, come back!" Harvey replied, putting on a girly voice especially for this quote from Shane.

"There's no crying in baseball!" Mike shouted back, sweeping around very femininely, and sniffed before stomping out the door.

"Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!" he called after Mike, hearing Mike snort at his reply. He picked his glass back up, and flopped onto his couch. He sighed as he drained his glass, slumping further back on the couch. He was exhausted after the golf and monopoly, but he had plans that night. He levered himself off the couch, and carried his jacket over his shoulder as he walked down to his car.

As they sped back to his condo, Ray and Harvey chatted about basketball, until Ray said "Whats wrong Harvey?".

"Am I really that easy to read?" Harvey flung back, sighing before continuing. "Things" he said quizically.

"Right" said Ray, dragging out the word.

They pulled up, and Harvey called for the lift, yawning loudly. There was noone around, so he could finally let his composure crack. He had only done this a few times in front of people, and even then it was only to Donna, Mike and very very occaisionally Jessica. He never let on how exhausted he was though. He staggered into his bedroom, and pulled off his clothes, leaving him in only his boxers. He clambered into bed, and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

His dreams were worse than the reality had ever been, and ever could be. He was running hand in hand with a woman, a nameless woman who's face he couldn't see, running through burning corridors. They were only just able to keep running though, as the corridors collapsed behind them. She was getting pulled further and further behind him, and he had to physically pull her to stop a glass wall shattering on her. People lay dead all around: Mike, Jessica, Louis. A face haunted him: Daniel Hardman's face. He saw it wherever he ran. He figured out where they were, they were at Pearson Hardman. He pulled the woman towards the stairs, urging her to run as fast as she possibly could. But she was struggling. And so was he.

Suddenly, she was pulled behind him by some unseen force. She tripped, and as she screamed, he turned around and was finally able to see her face. Her screaming, dying face. "Harvey" she screamed over and over.

"You still don't see it, do you Harvey?" Hardman said, his voice drowning out the sounds around him. "Work it out" he added, as his face melted into the background. He left Harvey standing there, helpless to stop what was happening around him. Helpless to stop the fate of that woman. The woman he would literally run through fire for. The woman who he loved.

Donna.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the wait for this one, but at least it is a lot longer than all the others! Please review!

* * *

Chapter 5 - Back in business

As she walked jovially through the corridors of Pearson Hardman, she smiled uncontrollably. People were turning round, staring at her in both disbelief and lust, as she had chosen a particularly revealing dress for the occasion. She'd picked it out the day she'd agreed to return to the firm, and she knew it was one of Harvey's favourites. It was, after all, the same one she had worn the day he was promoted to Senior Partner. She'd picked out his suit that day as well, going to his condo early in the morning to deliver the new suit that she knew would really piss Louis off. She even left a note on the suit bag, suggesting to say it was the suit Louis' wife picked out. Harvey had no idea he was being promoted that day, but Donna had heard it through her web of assistants and secretaries that Jessica had set up associate interviews for Harvey, and that only happened when someone was promoted to Senior Partner.

As she reached her cubicle, she was surprised to see Harvey in his office, smiling brightly at her. She smiled back, before turning the intercom back on, where it would stay on until he left Pearson Hardman. If he moved somewhere else, which she highly doubted he would, she would follow him, and leave the next intercom on for however long they were there for. It was a sign of trust between them: the fact that she could hear anything which went on in that office meant that he had to trust her with anything, and yet he talked freely anyway. He knew she would never do anything with the information he divulged, as she knew she never could.

But it was still a surprise to see Harvey in his office bright and early, the sunrise still visible on the horizon through his massive glass windows. She turned around as Cameron came back to her cubicle with his arms piled high with files, and as he opened his mouth to speak, she cut him off, saying "Get the hell out of here and take your colour coded file system with you!".

He looked around, floundering for a second before he replied. "Fine" he said, a dejected look in his eyes. There was nothing like working for the best lawyer in the best law firm in a city full of law firms, and he looked upset to be leaving. "But it's a file system. How am I supposed to take it with me?"

_Crap. The kid's got a point _she thought. "Don't you go raining on my parade! Now I have to do something dramatic to make up for it!" she shouted, attracting a small audience. She'd even attracted the attention of Louis, who was leant against a wall a couple of metres away. She thought for a second, before taking a massive swing and slapping all the files up from underneath his arms, knocking them flying. Paper flew everywhere in a 2 metre radius, covering Louis. "Now begone with you!" she shouted, as he looked like a rabbit caught in headlights. He turned tail and bolted for the door as she caught Harvey's eye and they both smirked at eachother.

"Wasn't that a little bit brutal?" Mike said, as he walked towards Donna with his arm around Rachel's shoulders. Rachel was smiling, for what was the first time in days as far as Donna knew. It was her first day back as well, and she knew that Mike only had her arm around her in public was because it was the accepted thing to do. At any other time, Jessica would've been very suspicious about something going on between the two of them, and if she found out, she would be furious. There was a rule against employee fraternization for a reason, after all.

"The kid changed my filing system. Anything which has happened or will happen to him as a result of this, he brought it upon himself. No one touches my filing system and gets away with it. He's made an extra hours work for me to get done!" she said, her tone suggesting exasperation but her face showing hints of sarcasm. "Now. If you're just going to stand there marvelling at my performance, then pick up the paper."

She and Mike bent down and started shoving the paper back into the files. _They can be sorted out later _she thought, before she took a look at the paper she was putting away. It was blank. She flipped over the sheet she had in her hands. Nothing on that side either. They both realised this at the same time, before looking at eachother and saying "Harvey" under their breaths. She stood up any walked into Harvey's office, saying "Were you expecting me to do that?" as she sat down on the couch.

"Well, I couldn't let him rain on your parade without you getting your payback" he smirked. "Besides, you know I can't resist a good old fashioned pantomime in the office. Plus, he messed up your filing system!"

"First of all, you only consider that good? It was epic. And secondly, how the hell did you get him that well trained? Carrying files like a trained monkey seems like something someone like that wouldn't usually do, especially if they were full of blank sheets of paper." She looked at him quizzically, in her own way demanding an answer.

"Okay. It was epic. And I told him that I'd get him to individually clean every single one of my records, put them back in the right place, and if I found a tiny scratch on any of them, I would hunt him down" he replied, as he sat on the couch next to her.

"Aah. The Miles Davis. I just knew a good threat would come from that accident. What exactly did you say would happen after you hunted him down?"

"I was non-specific. I left it open to his imagination. He ran to his supervisor and asked to be moved away from here as soon as possible, but they laughed the idea out of the window." As he said this, his gaze never left Donna's eyes. "I'd best get back to work. Hardman demanded that I sort this out by lunch, and it's going to take at least five hours" he sighed, standing up and walking to his desk.

"Why not get Mike to do it? Then you'd only need to check it over and you can do more important things until lunch" she asked, also standing up.

"Louis has Mike doing busy work until 10, then he's dragging him along to the tennis club until about 4. You know, to make up for the other day when he had to cancel on a client."

"Shame" she added. She walked towards the door. She turned around and flashed him a smile as she left, which he promptly returned. She went back to her cubicle, glad to see that all the paper and the audience had gone. She sat at her chair, and took a second to get comfortable. Cameron hadn't been there long enough to clutter the desk up with personal items, so there was room for her things without having to move anything. She logged on, and started looking at how Cameron had structured the filing cabinet. She tutted before pulling out all the files and removing the coloured stickers from them. She changed the dividers, before re-ordering the files and putting them where they belong. She was about halfway through the last drawer before Louis walked up to her desk.

"Good to see you back" he said, smiling like an idiot. On him, it looked ridiculous. He looked like a guinea pig. An extraordinarily happy guinea pig.

"What do you want Louis?" she asked concentrating on the files in front of her.

"God! Could this day get any better!" he said, jumping and clapping his hands together loudly.

"Why was it good in the first place?" she asked, before looking at him for the first time. He was wearing an old suit, at leat four years old. It clearly hadn't been worn before, and it was slightly too tight. Obviously because it had been four years since he had it fitted, and he had put on a bit of weight since then. She looked again, and caught sight of a small label inside the sleeve. A very distinctive label. She asked herself _why would he wear an old and too small suit on a great day? _"I've never seen that suit before. How long have you had it?" she asked, with a slight panic in her tone.

"Four years, give or take. I've never had the need to wear it before" he added before looking at her face and asking "What's wrong?" in a less jubilant voice.

"I've got to go" she said, looking like the blood had drained from her already pale face. She bolted up from her desk, and walked very quickly to Jessica's office. By chance, she literally bumped into Jessica turning around the corner before her office. "We have a problem" she said, a serious look on her face.

"Lets walk and talk" she said, gesturing for Donna to walk with her.

"Hardman's promoted Louis to Senior Partner" she said matter-of-factly.

"How can you know this?" Jessica asked seriously.

"Four years ago, Norma told me that Louis had a suit picked out for the day he got promoted. He's wearing that suit. It's even got the same label in the sleeve that was on the suit bag he carried into the office on the day he picked it out"

"Damn. We have to get Louis' vote, or Hardman will take control" she said, sweeping into her office. She paused for a second before asking "How did it look?"

"Aged" was Donna's reply. Jessica smiled slightly, before sitting at her desk and tapping furiously on her keyboard. Donna headed back to Harvey's office and told him the news. He'd stormed off, of course, presumably to Jessica's office. Donna sat at her desk all day, sorting out her filing system, and catching up with the secretaries, getting all the gossip.

Harvey didn't return to his office until 9pm, when it was dark. Most people had already gone home, but she stayed to finish off her work. And to see how Harvey reacted to whatever Jessica had told him to do. She'd got an email from Robert Zane saying that Jack's funeral was in a week, and asking if she could bring and look after Rachel and Mike whilst they were there, and that Harvey was more than welcome to come as well. She emailed Jessica's assistant and asked her to pass on a message, requesting that her, Rachel, Mike and Harvey could have 4 days off next week for the funeral. She received a reply really quickly, saying that "Harvey's useless without you or Mike anyway", and that they could all have the time off. She knew that Harvey would accept the Robert Zane's offer, and that he would go to the funeral.

He walked straight into his office, taking off his jacket and pouring himself a glass of scotch before standing by his window and looking down on all the people below, bustling like ants. She knew this action. It was his 'bad day deep in thought' thing, when he needed to think about something urgently, even though he didn't particulally want to. She knew she had at least 15 minutes before he snapped out of it, so she closed her eyes and leaned her head against her hands elbows on the desk. And she thought.

She thought about how he could make her smile. About how he could make her laugh. She thought about how much fun they had together. About how much they meant to one another. She thought about how her life would change without him. She thought about how his life would change without her. And she thought about how she would die for him.

"Must be a good dream" Mike said, making her jump out of her skin.

"Michael, don't you go sneaking up on people like that. It makes people less likely to do favours for you" she said, holding out the file he'd asked her to get earlier on in the day. "Now I want payment for this. I'm thinking, if you agree to leave, I'll give you the file"

"Done!" he said with gusto. He snatched the file out of her hands, saying "By the way, I came over here to say that Rach's coming to stay at my new apartment, the one I bought form Grammy."

"Seriously? I thought you were going to sell it?" she said, with slight hints of shock.

"I had a couple of people come round and valuate it, but I would've made a massive loss if I agreed to sell, so me and Rach are going to live there together on a sort of trial basis."

"Thats great. Tell Rachel that Jessica says that Rachel, me, you and Harvey are cleared for 4 days off to go to the funeral." And with that, Mike turned and headed for the lifts.

She stood up from her desk, sighing as she did so. She walked into Harvey's office, and stood by him by the window. "Great view" she said, looking down on the bustling street below. The lights in stark contrast to the blackness of the night made a great cityscape, highlighting the skyscrapers mixed with apartment blocks.

"It's why I love this office" he said, looking towards her. He shook his head slightly, before sighing. "Jessica's not even going to bother buying Louis' vote. She knows this is what he's always wanted, and his price will be too high. We have about half the partners, but we're going to have to confirm all of those, and theres a couple who can't decide between Jessica and Hardman."

"Who's going to win?" she asked, rubbing his lower back softly. She knew how important it was for Jessica to win for him, for both of them. They couldn't leave Pearson Hardman after everything Jessica had done for him, for them. Well, not unless the Pearson was gone too. She knew that Harvey had a back up plan in all this if Jessica lost. He would ask Jessica to move and create a new law firm, then he would follow and drag half the partners, most of the associates and all the clients he ever closed with them. Jessica would say no to that, of course, but it wouldn't stop him from trying.

"I don't know" he admitted under his breath, moving in closer to her. He felt her shiver slightly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her in close. She had taken off her heels, and stood just above his shoulder, so she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm more firmly around his waist. She had butterflies in her stomach at the unobserved contact, the way that they fitted together perfectly. They stood in silence, neither of them able to find any words to say, nothing needing to be said. They were both full of the pleasure of eachother's company, until Harvey broke the silence, mumbling "Thanks for coming back".

"You're more than welcome" she replied.

A smile played at the corners of his mouth, before he leaned his head down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Her skin felt like fire, permanently etching the kiss into her skin. It surprised her, pleased her, and made her feel a tiny bit relieved. He'd not done anything which affected her like that in 5 years, and not before that time either. The memory would never leave her. And neither would what happened next.

She walked away from him towards his record collection, pulling out the Miles Davis and gently placing it on the record player. She walked over to him, who was watching her with avid interest. She took his hand, and they danced. They danced happily, giggling and grinning like fools, until the entire first side had played. He flipped it over, and played the other side. A slow section led to them dancing slowly, her hands around his neck, his hands on her waist. They slowly swayed to the rhythm, staring intently into eachothers eyes. She could've sworn she heard him mutter "What the hell" under his breath, before he gently stroked her cheek.

She quickened her breath slightly as he leaned in towards her and kissed her, gently, softly, lovingly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is at last! Sorry it's taken so long, but my laptop kept deleting sections of it**

* * *

Chapter 6 - At Long Last

He kissed her softly, before pulling away for a second. He kept his arms around her waist as he looked into her eyes, studying her reaction. He saw surprise, but also a hint of happiness and satisfaction. They both smiled a little, before leaning back in. They kissed passionatly, like this was a moment they had both been waiting for all the time they had known eachother but couldn't bring themselves to do. Her luscious lips opened under his, his fingers curled into her beautiful red hair, her hands softly stroking the light stubble on his cheeks.

He slowly pushed her backwards, down onto the couch. She somehow managed to flip them over, so she was on top of him. She pulled off his tie and undid the top couple of buttons on his shirt. Their mouths barely parted as he pushed the hem of her skirt up, gently stroking her thigh. She wrapped her legs around his, pulling them ever closer together. He was the first to pull away.

"Perhaps we should take this somewhere other than in a glass office in a building which might still have people in" Harvey murmured, tracing patterns on her back.

"Your place is closer" Donna said with a smirk. She pulled herself up from the couch and, taking Harvey's hand, she pulled him up too. She pulled him towards the door quickly, and he only just managed to grab his jacket and tie before becoming out of reach. They hurried to the lifts, where an empty one was waiting for them. When inside, they fixed eachother's appearance. Donna did up his shirt before re-tying his tie, lightly stroking his chest as she did so. Harvey combed the mess out of her hair with his fingertips, letting his hands linger on her cheeks. Their eyes met, an the simultaneously leaned in for a kiss.

The lift binged. They sprang apart as the doors opened to reveal two associates arguing about a merger. The short, ginger one was saying that it was more important for the clients to merge with an equal value of assets and to sell off the rest, whilst the bad suit wearing other one was insisting that one client had more assets, so they should merge everything and for the clients to get unequal amounts of profit. Harvey fought the urge to tell them that the badly dressed one was right: there is always a winner. But if he told them that, he would seem like someone they could talk too. He found it hard to keep any more than 10 close relationships at a time, and those were already full.

Before the lift doors could close, however, a man stuck his arm in it, stopping the doors from closing. He stepped inside, pressing the button for the ground floor. It took Harvey a second to realise it was Cameron: the temp Donna had sent packing earlier in the day. He turned to face her, her mischevious grin reflected on his face. "Gran Torino" she mouthed to him.

He nodded, showing his understanding of her message. They both took a small step forwards, so they were stood to the sides of and slightly behind Cameron. Harvey leaned in towards his ear. He quietly, but threateningly said "Ever notice how you come across someone once in a while you shouldn't have messed with? Thats me."

Cameron jumped out of his skin, yelping slightly. "Why?" he wimpered softly.

"Because sometimes being a bitch is all a woman has to hold on to" Donna said in his other ear, making him jump again.

"I know karate. I'll, I'll take you down!" he said, stuttering. He rose his trembling arms into a vaguely martial arts looking pose.

Harvey saw the perfect opportunity for a Hannibal Lector misquote. "A census taker once tried to take me down. I ate his liver with some farva beans and a nice Chianti".

Upon hearing this, Cameron leaned forward and pressed the button for the floor below them. Wanting to get the last word in, Donna scoffed at him and Harvey. "Gentlemen, you can't fight here! This is the War Room!"

They both laughed as Cameron left the lift hurriedly, speedwalking towards the staircase. The associates, for their part, had just watched as Harvey and Donna broke Cameron down, and laughed when he left. The lift then went straight down to the lobby, where Harvey and Donna walked out the front doors. It was late, and Ray had a family meal, so Harvey did his loudest taxi cab whistle. A taxi pulled up, and they clambered in the back. Harvey gave his address, then asked Donna "Did you really use my spare key, for emergencies only, just to sleep in my bed whilst I was away?"

"I never said anything about you being away" she said, turning towards him. Their eyes met again, lingering on each other, before they both broke down in laughter. He knew he wouldn't be able to get anything more on it out of her, so he let the matter slide. All he could think about was her. Her long red hair, her lips, her long thin legs. And the feel of her skin on his. Her mouth opening under his. He placed his hand on her thigh as she rested her head on his shoulder. They made the rest of the way in silence, but always touching. They held hands as they got out of the cab. He wrapped his arm around her back as they walked inside.

The lift arrived at the top floor: at Harvey's condo. They walked together to the door. Harvey turned the key in the lock, but instead of opening the door, he spun Donna around so her back was against is at whispered "Are you sure?" into her ear. She grinned as she pulled him into a kiss, and that was all the answer he needed. He lifted her legs around his waist and carried her into his living room.

She quickly got to work on getting his clothes off, unbuttoning his shirt before they had even got 5 metres in. She threw it away somewhere, and she ran her hands all over his muscular chest, feeling every line and every bit of muscle. He moaned as he set her down on the arm of the couch, before she muttered "Bed" in his ear in a breathless voice. He obliged, and carried her into the bedroom.

And the night was one to remember.

***The Next Morning***

Harvey woke up the next morning with the weight of Donna's head on his bare chest, her hands on his sides, her legs tangled in his. He smiled as he wrapped his arms more tightly around her, stroking her hair softly with his fingertips. She was only wearing his t-shirt he had been wearing the previous night. He wished he could stay like this forever, blissful and peaceful, but he knew that she would soon wake up, and they'd have to talk about it.

Boyfriend and girlfriend put too much of a label on it, and it wasn't really accurate. Booty call didn't have the right ring to it either, as there were definately deep emotions running underneath. Boss and assistant made it seem like he had power over her, but he only pulled rank when times were getting extremely tough. He didn't know what to call them. He could only know what they were, and what they were was together.

She woke up about half an hour later, smiling as she slowly realised where she was. In Harvey's bed, on Harvey's chest, in heaven, except this time she didn't have a hangover.

"Morning sleepy" Harvey said, still stroking her hair.

"What time is it?" Donna mumbled, looking up at his face and smiling.

"About 7" he said, returning her smile.

She didn't want to shatter the moment, but she knew she had to anyway. She sat up, saying "I'm going to be so late for work". She stood up, the t-shirt she was wearing barely concealing anything. Her hair was a complete and utter mess. She quickly worked her way around the room, picking up her clothes. They were too screwed up to wear, so she delved into Harvey's chest of drawers and picked out a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, keeping the t-shirt on. As she did this, Harvey got out of bed too, making a couple of cups of coffee. Normally when he had a girl over, she didn't stay long enough for coffee or breakfast, so it made a pleasant change.

As she was about to walk out of the front door, bag full of clothes, she felt his arms wrap around her stomach, his breath warming her neck as he whispered "Stay", before kissing his way up her neck to her cheek.

She became breathless, and she was about to turn herself around in his arms to kiss him when she remembered all the reasons she had to leave. "I can't" she said, pulling herself out of his arms. She pecked him on the cheek before walking out hurriedly. She turned around as she reached the lift, smiling at him but with a hint of sadness. She didn't want to leave, but she had work, and she needed to think. She stepped into the lift, dropping out of his vision.

Harvey knew she hadn't felt the key he had slipped into her bag. She already had a key, of course, and she knew where she could find more, but it was more a way to say that she was welcome back at any time. He sighed as he walked back inside and made some breakfast. As the bacon was frying, he got dressed into his second favourite suit, having worn his best suit the day before. He looked through his ties, deciding on a simple dark-blue. As he knotted it, he sniffed. He could smell her, her pefume having rubbed off on his skin and on his sheets, and even onto his yesterday's shirt and tie. He picked his old tie up off the floor and smiled to himself, shaking his head. He put it into his briefcase, before going back into the kitchen and eating his sandwich.

He knew it would be awkward for them both at work today, but she did help to break the awkwardness. It started at about 9, when he was in a meeting with Jessica and Hardman. His phone binged. He read the text in his head, "My place, at 8. Bring popcorn. No performance-enhancing drugs".

He laughed to himself as he tapped out a reply. "What are you wearing?". He looked at her through the glass of his office walls.

She gestured at herself, before replying "Glass is see-through".

She giggled as she read his reply "But your clothes aren't". He winked at her, before pulling his attention back to Jessica.

He got distracted from the conversation again when he got another text from Donna. This time, it was a link to a lingerie website. He quickly typed his reply of "I guess I'll see them in the flesh later ;)"

The day passed much like that, with flirty texts and emails all day. They were more conservative with what they put on the emails though, as she knew that the people in IT could read them, so they kept those to inside jokes.

Sure enough, at 8 o'clock on the dot Donna heard a knock on her door. Harvey was leant against the wall, looking a hell of a lot more casual than he did in the office. He was wearing a casual grey shirt, a leather jacket, jeans, and perhaps most ridiculously of all considering it was dark, inside and in the middle of winter, he wore dark aviator sunglasses. She shook her head slightly as he walked forward, pulling her into a kiss.

She broke it off quickly, and said "Did you bring the popcorn?"

"Of course" he said, pulling the packet out of his inside pocket. He walked inside and put it in the microwave. When it was done, they laid down on the sofa and ate it whilst watching a boxset of Seinfeld. She got bored halfway through an episode, so she turned herself over and kissed him. She straddled his legs, and he grinned at the thought of not bothering with a bed that night.

He knew that he would ache in the morning. He knew that he would probably regret not having any blankets. But he didn't care. As long as he was with the woman he loved, then everything would be great. He would have someone to go home to in the night who was still there when the sun rose, and again when it set. He knew he would be happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**So here is the long awaited Chapter 7! I know where I want the story to end up but I need a bit of inspiration for the middle bit, so if you think of something PM me or email me at katie_foye8 .uk! Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Pigs in Muck

The next week passed in a contented blur for Harvey, the days bleeding into one another. Work took up his entire day, and Donna took up his entire night. He even worked through his lunch hour so he could finish early and take her back to his place. They didn't have sex every night, but they fell asleep in each other's arms without fail. She started to move some of her clothes and things over so she didn't have to go home in the mornings. They didn't go out much, except to sometimes grab a hot dog or burger from a cart a few streets away from the firm. They were careful at work, not letting anyone know what was going on. If Jessica, or Hardman for that matter, found out, they knew that they would be punished, and she would probably be fired again.

But at nights they could be themselves. They were normally quite tired by the end of the day, and even though neither of them would've shown it before, they could share it with each other now. Harvey was stuck at the office one night, it might've been Friday or possibly Saturday, but he knew Donna was tired so he tried to send her home. She refused of course, but half an hour later she picked up her bag and left for Harvey's condo. When he got there an hour or two later, she was curled up in his bed, fast asleep. It was only 10 o'clock. He just pulled his clothes off and climbed in with her, being careful not to wake her up. But as if she sensed him, she turned over to face him, snuggling her face in his chest. She mumbled some senseless words in her sleep. He smiled to himself at the thought of her safe in his arms, where he could protect her from anything or anyone who could possibly harm her. Their little bubble, their safe haven. He pulled the sheets up over them, making a barrier between them and the outside world. His breathing slowed as he relaxed more and more, before finally drifting off to sleep.

When Sunday finally rolled around, Donna went back to her flat for the first time in 2 days. She found it hard to be away from Harvey, but she needed to pack some clothes for the funeral. She found a case in her closet and started packing clothes into it. She packed as quickly as possible before getting dressed into more civilised clothes than a pair of jeans and one of Harvey's threadbare sweatshirts. She didn't like the thought of leaving her Lambourghini parked on the street whilst she was out of the city, so she threw her case in the back and drove herself back to the condo. She parked it in the underground parking, which was supposed to be for residents only but somehow Harvey had gotten the security guards to let her park down there too. Harvey had an impressive row of cars, ranging from smart but subtle saloons, through to expensive, brightly coloured sports cars . He even managed to get an old Mini Cooper, red paint with white stripes down the hood and the Union Flag on the roof.

For this trip, however, he had chosen a large, comfortable looking black saloon. And it was this which he had chosen to lean himself against, wearing a dark-grey suit. "Ready?" he asked, opening the passenger door.

She climbed in before replying. "Ready as I'll ever be". He got into the driver's seat, chosing to drive them to the airport instead've getting Ray to do it. They went via Mike's new apartment to pick up Mike and Rachel. She had to hand it to them, they had done a good job on it. It was big, but not too big. The high ceilings gave it a sort of openness, and the way they had furnished it looked really really good. She couldn't see Mike doing any of that, though, so she assumed it was all Rachel's doing. That, or she was having such a positive influence on him that he was finally learning about interior design and feng-sui. The four of them rode to the airport before catching a plane to San Francisco.

Robert Zane greeted them at the airport, hugging his daughter. "So, you must be the Mike I've heard so much about!" he exclaimed, looking at Mike. "Nice to finally meet you. And you too Harvey. Haven't seen you in about, ooh, 5 years maybe? And Donna! Thanks for everything you've done to help with, you know."

After Robert picked them up, they drove to a small village the city to go to the Zane house. Mansion would probably be a better thing to call it. Just seeing the house from the outside showed how luxuriously the Zane's lived. The house sprawled out, with a large oak door right in the centre. Two wings spanned out on either side of the house, one was lived in and the other was saved for guests. It was set in 4 acres of garden which backed onto fields and there wasn't another house in sight. Rachel would be staying in her old bedroom in the west wing, wheras Mike would have his own room in the east wing. Donna and Harvey would be staying in a suite in the city itself, a half hours drive away from the Zane mansion. They actually had 2 separate suites, to keep up appearances, but seeing as they hadn't spent a night apart all week, they weren't going to use them both.

Rachel and Mike settled in before Robert called them all downstairs for dinner. As they didn't employ any staff except cleaners who came in twice a week, and his wife was still quite ill and not up to cooking anything, they ended up with microwave meals on trays infront of the TV. It was a bit of an anticlimax for Donna, Harvey and Mike, who had been expecting some sort of special meal. They ate quickly, and straight afterwards, Donna and Harvey borrowed one of Robert's cars to get to their hotel. They could be together now that no-one was watching, so their hands were clasped on the armrest between them as they powered down the motorway, only breaking contact when they arrived outside the modern hotel. Ever the chivalrous gentleman, Harvey walked around and opened her door for her, before taking the suitcases out of the boot and wheeling them into reception.

They checked in, before taking the lift up to the penthouse. They went most of the way in silence, barely able to keep their eyes open after a long day of travelling. As she walked into the suite, she was taken aback by how luxurious it was. The hardwood floor had an array of rugs in shades of beige, some thin, some so thick your feet drop into it was you walk across it. There were contemporary paintings on the walls, and simple, but effective, metal sculptures in some places. The far wall, made from glass, lead to the balcony, which looked over the vast city below. It wasn't as beautiful as the New York skyline, but it was certainly different.

Whilst she stood there gawking, Harvey set the cases down in the master bedroom. The curved glass wall looked out over the sprawling city below, all lit up in light. It wasn't a patch on some hotels he had stayed in before, but he knew that it was quite a new experience for Donna. He walked into the living room, wrapping his arms around her gently from behind her. She smiled lightly as she turned in to him, pulling herself closer to him. Somehow, being in his arms made everything in the world seem better.

"Bed?" he asked softly against her cheek.

"Mmm hmm" she hummed in agreement as he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

The next morning, Harvey was woken up by the sound of a persistent knocking at the door. He disentangled himself from Donna and the sheets, before pulling on some boxers and walking to the door. As he opened it, he was annoyed to see Mike standing outside, fully dressed and wide-awake.

"What the hell are you doing here at 6 in the morning?"2 he asked groggily, leaning against the doorframe.

He yawned as Mike replied "I have a question. Well, two questions. And maybe a few follow up questions."

Harvey groaned as he leaned up, letting Mike walk in to the suite. "Nice place. I can practically smell the money" he said, running his fingers along the oak dining table.

"Don't touch what you can't afford" Harvey said, slapping Mike's hand away from the table. "So what is so important that it couldn't wait until I have a shower?"

As Mike babbled on with a long list of questions, most of which were answered with monosyllables or small sentences without much explanation, Donna slowly began to wake up from her dreams. It had been a great dream, but it was fading fast. Her and Harvey were, erm, somewhere, and there was no Jessica, Hardman, Louis or even Mike. There had never been a memo, there had never even been Mike, his dad was still alive, his brother was safe and sound, his mother still gone. With all these bits taken out, a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He wasn't as weary as normal, or as stressed. He laughed and smiled a lot more. Him being happy made her happy. But in reality, he was only happy when he was with her.

She smiled as she yawned into a pillow, reaching for the warmth of Harvey's arms. But they werent there. She thought he must've got up to make breakfast, so she quickly pulled on some underwear and walked out of the bedroom, saying "If your making breakfast, I want waffles with..." She trailed off as she saw Mike leant against the worktop, mouth wide open.

In shock, she struggled to come up with a witty remark, so she settled for walking back into the bedroom and grabbing a t-shirt before walking into the kitchen and sitting on the table next to Harvey, who's head was in his hand, pinching his nose and shaking his head slightly. Mike still had his mouth open wide enough to fit a tennis ball without even touching and teeth.

"Anyone mind telling me what's going on here?" Mike asked, looking like a startled rabbit.


End file.
